If Only It Were Simple
by ZZeronorth
Summary: Orihime and Ichigo have been dating for three months. However, they're not exclusive, though, the former would very much love to be. But, Orihime learns that there just may be competition that she didn't anticipate for the love of her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of the characters associated with the franchise. **

**This story takes place after the time skip. It will contain a great deal of sex and drama. I don't know how long it'll be, but I'll attempt to be quick on the updates ... Well, at least until the passion dies out... **

**Enjoy it. **

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

Orihime Inoue wasn't feeling well. She wasn't feeling well at all.

Why wasn't she feeling well? Ichigo Kurosaki, the love of her life, had been spotted with _Rangiku Matsumoto_.

On a date?

Of course, that was the information her best friend, Tatsuki Arisawa, had shared with her just minutes ago.

The young woman of seventeen years was before feeling confident that she and Ichigo were growing closer, as they had been out on a few dates. **Hot dates**, mind you.

However, after hearing this news, her heart had suffered the worst shattering that was humanely plausible. Sure, she hadn't divulged to the young man that she'd forever been in love with him - but damn it, couldn't he tell?

The hot kisses?

The blushing?

The subtle touching...?

Maybe she meant nothing to him. Oh, Orihime certainly didn't want to face or dare meet that reality, however, what other possibility could exist?

This couldn't be happening...

The beautiful burnt-orange haired healer merely desired to go home right at this very moment and seal herself inside her bedroom, isolating herself from the world to cry until there was nothing left...

... Rangiku Matsumoto, the woman with whom she grew to admire and wished to emulate, was enjoying dinner. With **her **soon-to-be boyfriend.

To say rage, jealousy and betrayal didn't accompany the sadness in her heart would be the understatement of the year in her eyes.

With a small whimper, Orihime ran away, not bothering to say goodbye to Tatsuki. Her friend called after her, though, with a billion thoughts and fears running ramped through the teenager's mind, Tatsuki may as well had been invisible.

Orihime Inoue, the gentlest of spirits, was crumbling intensely, thoroughly to the pain of a broken heart.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

The young healer made it to her apartment in a flash, sprinting up the stairs with authority and tears beginning to drop from her eyes. She opened and slammed the door behind her. Her backside slid down the length of the door and, from there, Orihime let out a loud cry and commenced sobbing hysterically.

_"Why? Why am I not good enough for him? Am I not pretty enough? Do I talk about aliens too much? Is my cooking horrible? Did I not put out soon enough? Whatever it is, I'll change. For him, I'll do anything. I really wish this was a bad nightmare that I'm going through. I just can't take watching him - or hearing him - be with another woman. Truly, I can't. I want to be happy for him ... and for Rangiku, but I just love him so much..." _

The seventeen-year-old originally thought Rukia was her only competition for Ichigo, but when she discovered the raven-haired beauty queen of a soul reaper only viewed him like a little brother, Orihime felt relieved and deduced no one else stood in her way.

How misguided she was...

_Misguided _was too kind a word. _S.O.S. (Stuck On Stupid) _would classify as a much better term.

Orihime continued bawling her dreamy grey eyes out until sleep consumed her, thinking solely of love that got away...

**XOXOXOXOXO**

The lieutenant of squad ten was assigned to Karakura Town for the time being, so she made it her priority to relish in the various intricacies of the human realm. The buxom blonde wouldn't be able to explain with absolute conviction what fascinated her about this world, but she knew she liked it ... more than the Soul Society.

Rangiku and Ichigo finished their dinner, both grinning as the latter walked the former to her home. Everyone who passed them on the street gazed at them keenly. If they'd actually paid the onlookers any mind, they'd probably notice that with the rapport they possessed, they themselves appeared to be a couple. And though neither were allowed to admit it, they did look good together. The two had dated in the past but, as Lieutenant Matsumoto's guilt of knowing how Orihime felt in regards to Ichigo had inundated her, she broke it off with him in spite of the momentous regret she comprehended would ensue as a result.

At first, she'd used the '_soul reapers can't fraternize with civilians' _excuse, but being the truthful person she prided herself in being, the blonde shared the truth with him. To say the truth shocked Ichigo was underwhelming. While he hadn't much of a moment to process this new information, Rangiku then made him promise her two things prior to kissing him goodbye:

One.) Make certain to not reveal their past relationship to Orihime. Ever.

Two.) Ask the burnt-orange-haired healer on a date.

... Well, actually ... she'd more or less _demanded _it, or she'd permanently detach his scrotum from his penis. In addition, she promised to _inadvertently _reveal that the substitute "played for the other team." Not that she found it objectionable, per se. But, still, imagine his reputation taking a nose dive...

... Ichigo was a man of his word, that was partly why Rangiku had grown to like him herself. Too bad she loved Orihime like a little sister to the point she wanted the healer's happiness over her own.

She'd asked the substitute soul reaper out in order to grill him about the status of Orihime and himself. Rangiku had grown curious, as from what she gathered from her _little sister_, the young man in question was moving things too damn slow. God, it infuriated Lieutenant Matsumoto to learn he was acting like a pussy.

All of the work she put in to teaching him that a man should take charge with a woman.

Leading her.

Being her rock.

To hear that he was failing miserably just didn't sit well with her. The buxom blonde had half a mind to lecture him, but seeing as he still knew how to maintain a good presence and show a woman a good time, she'd give him a pass ... this time. If he did it again, though, his ass was hers.

Everything wasn't all bad, however. Rangiku was elated that she could partake in some solace in the realization that while she indubitably despised him for not making things official, or taken the healer to bed - something he did with her on a nightly basis after their first time - she was in jubilation after learning (after some divine manipulation) that the two lovebirds in question had been engaging in some **heated **make out sessions...

... He wasn't a total wuss at least...

The duo continued their walk through the city streets, sharing stories about their former relationship and the ups and downs. It was nice to reminisce.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Orihime awakened from her nap, her heart throbbing beyond belief.

Why did love have to hurt so bad?

She couldn't take it anymore! How could Rangiku and Ichigo do this to her? Rangiku had knowledge of her love, but apparently didn't care. Ichigo made her fall in love - with his handsome face, his full-of-life brown eyes, his delectable scent...

... Sniffing the hoodie she was wearing, her heart turned flips.

Damn, he smelled good. So. Fucking. Good.

Perhaps, at this particular juncture she, in all probability, should've given him his sweatshirt back once the date had come to a close. But, she hadn't wanted to part with it. The garment, with its thickness and bright yellow hue, had captivated her. It felt so right on her silky skin, like it belonged to her forever and always. With pleading eyes, she politely asked him if she could hang on to it. He agreed with no resistance, saying that it wasn't a problem at all.

She was overjoyed. No, she was _obsessed_. So obsessed she'd worn his hooded top every single day to school and everywhere else she'd traveled to...

... That was the last straw for Orihime. She had to be close to him. She had to confess her feelings. She had to go for broke. He might not want her currently, but she'd do whatever it took to alter his mind. Before she could do that, though, she had to get freshened up. In addition, she needed to change into something more _womanly_.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Rangiku and Ichigo arrived at her home following a couple of hours merely sightseeing and chatting, the overwhelming euphoria undoubtedly surrounding them. Yup, this was just like old times. Except, there wouldn't be any sex.

"Well, Ichigo, I had a great time. I would invite you in, but I have a feeling you'd be all over me, you stud," the lieutenant lightly teased.

"Tch, whatever. You're the one who was always the freakin' pervert if I remember correctly...," he joked right back.

Jiggling her breasts, Rangiku cackled, "Oh, really? Because I recall a certain _somebody _who'd beg for **these **after a little teasing..."

"Fuck you," smugly replied Ichigo.

"You wish you could, hun; you wish you could."

The two shared a laugh before getting serious.

"Hey, Ichigo."

"Yeah, Ran'?"

"About Orihime, I think you should tell her how you feel. I'm sure she's waiting for you to make a move."

"Rangiku, you know I'm not in love with her. I care about her deeply, but I just don't feel it."

"Bullshit!" Lieutenant Matsumoto hollered, causing the substitute soul reaper to jump. "Quit being a coward and get your woman!"

In an instant, Ichigo pulled Rangiku into him, gazed into her eyes and promptly kissed her. Time seemed to freeze for the latter, as every fiber of her being wanted to stop him, but she found herself unable to fight the pleasure from the kiss. Their tongues joined together and danced, in-sync with every twist. All of this prompted the buxom blonde to moan. Not missing his window, the seventeen year-old male hoisted the lieutenant, to which she submissively responded by wrapping her legs around his waist as he whisked her into the house.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Inside the kitchen, the blonde had been placed on top of the counter by her young ex-boyfriend, his lips oh-so marvelous against hers. She felt his strong hands softly pulling at the shoulder straps of her sleeveless white blouse, getting them down with relative ease. Again, she wanted to stop him. Oh, she wanted to stop him.

This wasn't right.

It was so wrong.

And yet, it felt not so wrong.

He knew her and her body so well. She'd trained him well. Perhaps, a little **too **well, as his lips soon left her lips to taste her in other ways...

... She immediately groaned as she experienced the bliss of him feasting on her neck, "Y-You ... need ... to ... stop, Ichigo..."

Rangiku recognized that it was a futile attempt on her part, but she knew she had to try. At least, this way she wouldn't feel so bad.

"You told me ... to 'quit being a coward and get my woman.' Now shut up and enjoy it," he stated authoritatively.

The lieutenant's core just dampened at his dominant tone and attitude. Damn it, she gushed when he took command. Of course, it wasn't the time to pat herself on the back, though, as this was still wrong.

What about Orihime? Why, oh why did Ichigo have to make her treasure ache with need at the worst possible time? And why had she given in so easily?

Rangiku doubted she'd ever come up with a decent answer.

**Author's Note: I decided to forego the lemon in this particular chapter, as I wanted to give you all a small sample before I provided you with the full picture. I hope those of you who were reading have enjoyed it thus far and I'll do my best to bring out the next chapter quickly. **

**Good fortune to all of you. Peace. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of the characters affiliated with the franchise. I also do not in any way, shape or form profit from writing this or any other story I post on this website. Thanks. **

**Shout-out to my readers. I hope you stick through to the end. If you don't, no hard feelings, and I was glad to share my work. ... The next chapter is coming to you all, so let's begin.**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

Rangiku Matsumoto couldn't believe it.

Wow. Just ... wow.

She had sex with Ichigo. It wasn't the first time or anything, so that wasn't the reason for her befuddlement. No, it was because she'd experienced the strongest of orgasms, one after the other, begging for more. The teenager was adequate in bed in the past but, just now, she had to consider him a sexual Adonis.

Those strong hands.

That tongue ... Oh, that tongue...

... That penis, thrusting deep inside of her...

... He fucked her rough, like he hated her, leaving the beautiful lieutenant's legs feeling like jelly, wobbling, throbbing, uncontrollably, as she struggled to move. Then again, she couldn't recall how - or even when - they made it to her bedroom, let alone her bed. Be that as it may, there they were, the young man leaning against the headboard, whilst the lieutenant snuggled into him, her head resting against his chest, where she could feel his heartbeat. Needless to say, it hadn't inconvenienced either one of them that the sheets had fallen off in light of their passion running amok...

... It was oh-so worth it, though. So, really, it didn't make a difference.

... Typically, he was gentle, as if he was afraid to cause her harm. Rangiku appreciated his concern, however, sex was meant to be rugged, dirty and sometimes, a little crazy. All of this lovemaking you see on television; it had been overrated. There was no dominance from a man in that scenario. If anything, it made a man submissive and weak. ... Lieutenant Matsumoto didn't care for frail men - they simply had no appeal whatsoever. Factually, the very sight of a puny man made her flee.

"Just sleep, Ran'," Ichigo stated calmly as he gazed down at her, kissing her on the forehead. The woman glanced up at him, noticing the perspiration glistening on his forehead to go along with his spiky, bright orange haired mane, which had gotten matted down gradually throughout the night. Thinking it made him look sexier - if that were actually possible given his performance - Rangiku licked her lips, purring like a kitten basking in the afterglow of its greatest elation.

The substitute soul reaper stared at the ceiling, simply thinking. He mulled over his dilemma. On the one hand, here he rested, a sexy, blonde woman snoozing so softly against him - with her scent shrouding him, like strawberry sauce over mashed potatoes (one of Orihime's favorite creations!). On the other hand, there was a beautiful woman who, while she didn't necessarily bequeath him with an overwhelming need for sexual release upon their interactions with one another, made him happy ... Although, lately, he wondered if he should merely sever ties with the young healer. He didn't love her _that_ way and he wasn't sure he'd ever feel anything for her beyond "just friends."

Of course, if he was being totally forthcoming, he'd confess that despite her being innocent, Orihime was a pretty damn good kisser. And her sweet, soft moans were quite satisfactory to boot!

But was it enough to persist in dating her? He simply didn't have a solution at the present juncture.

For the next hour, he merely maintained eye contact with the ceiling before deciding to sleep on the matter.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Orihime was finally - _finally! _- dressed. The teenage girl had to sift through dozens of clothing combinations until she at last settled on her ensemble of choice.

The young healer had decided on a purple blouse (making certain to expose some major cleavage), accompanied by a short blue jean skirt that only covered her midsection and part of her thigh. It should be noted that she hadn't felt the least bit comfortable wearing such an outfit, but these were **desperate **measures! When she meant she was going for broke, she'd tossed in the kitchen sink, too.

Standing in front of the large mirror hovering above the sink in her well-lit, humble bathroom, Orihime applied her make up: eye-shadow and lipstick. Next was her perfume: Chanel No. 5. And then, lastly, she applied some oil to her face, having previously applied it to the rest of her body.

Once she had everything completed, the burnt-orange haired girl smiled. She couldn't believe she was actually going through all of this for a boy. Granted, Ichigo wasn't just any boy. But, still, this was the utmost effort she'd ever put into her appearance. She hoped against all conventional wisdom that her scheme worked. If it did, she would have to thank Tatsuki - and the very woman she was competing with for Ichigo's love, Rangiku - for the tips and the assistance with her shopping.

Now the sole thing to do was to text Ichigo and wait for him to arrive.

Heading into her bedroom, she retrieved her phone and sent the teenage boy a message. It stated that she hated to disturb him but she really **needed **help with her math homework. It was a lousy excuse, as she was well aware Ichigo struggled in that very subject. But, hey, at least she possessed the ability to come up with anything at all, considering she was still learning how to use her _feminine charm_ and all...

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Across town, Ichigo heard the notification tone of his cell phone. He wasn't in that deep of a sleep, hence it allowed him to listen for it. Why he hadn't turned it off was beyond him. He supposed that was what occurred when a person had sex and pondered on the other bullshit in their life later on.

Groaning and rubbing his eyes, the substitute soul reaper scooted over a few feet, reaching for his phone. If he had to guess the identity of the person sending a message this time of night, it was Rukia in search of a late night joke at his expense. When he opened it, though, he'd found that it wasn't from the Kuchiki heiress.

No, it was from Orihime.

That was weird. By all accounts, the healer was an early to bed, early to rise kind of girl. Believing something had to be wrong, the teenage boy hurriedly flipped his phone open to see the message.

_Ichigo, _

_I need your help on some of these math problems. This work is really hard ... and I want to get a good grade and all. I'm sorry for sending this, but you're the only person I could ask, as Tatsuki and Rukia don't know it... _

_Thanks -_

_Orihime_

Ichigo hated math. He disliked the teacher. He couldn't stand Keigo pestering him about hooking him up with a girl.

As far as he was concerned, math could go to hell. Personally, he'd relish the opportunity to be the very person to send it there.

Being a hero, though, it required that if one of his friends requested help, he'd be right there for them - no questions asked.

It didn't take Ichigo too long to get dressed and head for the door but, before he could make his exit, Rangiku interrupted him, "Where are you going, Ichi'?"

"It's Orihime, she needs help with some stuff."

"I'll get dressed and go with you," Rangiku responded, thinking the healer met a hollow in spite of her badge not glowing.

"Nah, I got it. It's school stuff."

It seemed odd Orihime would contact Ichigo this late about school work. In fact, she was certain of it. For one, the teenage girl was one of the most intellegent students in her school, so she wouldn't have needed any help from a less accomplished student in the teenage boy. For two, the healer didn't stay up late unless there was a hollow present in the area. And, for three, the time of night it was. Rangiku would've had to be the world's largest imbecile to not comprehend what was going on here.

_"So, she's going to make her move. Good for you, Orihime. I hate to wake up after the best sex of my life to see the man responsible wasn't there to hold me, but for you, little sister, I'd give you the world if I could. Good luck." _

The lieutenant accepted his answer with a nod, not wanting to inform him of what was truly transpiring. Of course, before she could let him leave, she had some unfinished business...

"Um, Ichigo, don't you think you should shower first? My scent's all over you and it won't escape Orihime's sight if you were to go over there as you are now."

"Shit, I almost forgot. Thanks, Ran'."

Quickly, the teenage boy entered the bathroom and started the shower.

In the bedroom, Rangiku listened for the water before getting out of bed to creep up on him. She instantly noticed that the bumbling idiot left the door wide open, making it easy for the blonde to slip inside undetected.

Ichigo's only focus was to hastily scrub himself clean. He hadn't bothered to view the ajar curtain to the shower or the lieutenant behind him prior to her hands circling his waist.

"Ran'?" he questioned, shifting his body around to face her.

The soul reaper grabbed hold of his member, subsequently dropping to her knees right before his brown eyes. She gave the thick rod a couple of licks, then some passionate kisses to the bulbous head prior to engulfing his entire shaft in her mouth.

Immediately fisting her blonde mane with each finger of his right hand, Ichigo moaned, enjoying the sensation of Rangiku's mouth on his manhood.

The lieutenant circled her tongue around the length, while simultaneously bobbing her head and cupping his testicles with her left hand. She was pleased to see him squirm - just as he made her do earlier on.

This was indeed revenge.

She hated to shorten it, but her surrogate little sister was no doubt anxiously waiting for the man she was providing with her _oral skills_.

Ichigo had been helpless, as his eyeballs rolled to the back of his head. It shouldn't surprise him that Lieutenant Matsumoto was that talented with this _weapon_ she referred to as a mouth, but it did. This was like a seventh heaven to him.

Feeling him pulsate slightly in her mouth, Rangiku amped up the pleasure, rotating her hands around his scrotum more swiftly, while bobbing her head even faster, like she was in a trance. As Ichigo's mewls augmented, the lieutenant joined him in moaning, which added to the overall satisfaction of the blowjob for the teenage boy.

"Ran' ... fuck ... I-I'm gonna cum soon..."

Seemingly out of control with euphoria at this point, Ichigo involuntarily tugged Rangiku by her hair, back and forth, hastily, harshly, as she continued sucking him. The feeling was just too great, he couldn't control it...

"Ran'! Ran'! Ran'!"

Amid his final screams of her name, the boy released a heavy batch of his warm seeds into the buxom blonde's mouth. Rangiku greedily drank as much of him as she could. Unfortunately, she had no chance to capture it all. Some of it did end up on her breasts - which she scooped up with her fingers and consumed as well - whilst the shower water washed away the rest.

Pulling her up at the precise moment he was finished, Ichigo growled, kissing her fiercely. Rangiku made no emphasis to stall him, as she, too, desired him yet again. He quickly turned her around, bent her over and with a hard smack to her fleshy and plentiful rear, he entered her, eliciting a moan.

"Ichi'..."

Ichigo yanked her blonde locks back as he started to give the older woman hard, deep thrusts at a moderate pace.

"Fuck me..."

It was safe to say he'd be a little late to Orihime's...

**Author's Notes: Well, that's a wrap for this one. I hope most of you enjoyed, and I'll see everyone next time. **

**Good fortune to each of you. Peace. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any characters affiliated with the franchise. **

**Chapter three is here and ready for you, so hopefully you enjoy it. **

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

Ichigo stood outside of Orihime's apartment, contemplating what type of excuse he could use. The substitute soul reaper could tell her a hollow had presented itself but, as the teenage girl could sense their presence, too, that wouldn't work. As his mind conjured up the following excuse, he stepped back and did a double take: This was Orihime he was thinking about. As kind as she was, he deduced she wouldn't even ask him - she'd merely be ecstatic he came into her peripheral vision at all. Backing his theory was the simple fact he hadn't replied to her message, so there was no real pact he had been obligated to fulfill. Still, the young healer was a dear friend to him, so he wouldn't keep her waiting any longer than he had, or outright abandon her.

The young man sniffed himself, ensuring there wasn't a spec of Rangiku's scent on his person prior to walking up the steps and knocking on his classmate's door. The last thing he needed was Orihime being suspicious of any liasions between the blonde lieutenant and himself - she'd be crushed. Ultimately, he realized the day was soon approaching where he'd almost indubitably have to do so in any event. However, he remained at a standstill about how to do that as easy and painless as possible should that, indeed, come to pass.

But, tonight wasn't the night to consider that, thus he needed to focus on the present for the time being.

Just as he brought himself back to planet Earth, the door opened, revealing Orihime. Or rather ... a sexy goddess?

A dumbfounded expression on his face, Ichigo could barely utter, "O-Ori ... hime?"

Loving the reaction she received in spite of her uncomfortable state, the young healer offered a kind smile, "Yes, Ichigo?"

The teenage boy couldn't take his eyes off the girl's figure. This couldn't be Orihime, just couldn't be. His classmate was modest and pretty, not someone who had the potential to be on the cover of a pervert magazine! He felt everything from anger, to disbelief, to ... _arousal_?

Something was definitely wrong here.

"W-Why are you dressed like that?" the substitute soul reaper inquired, trying not to look down at the girl's cleavage area.

Looking concerned, she questioned, "You don't like it?"

"Oh, no, no, nothing like that. You look beautiful, actually. It's just ... I've never seen you wear something like that before."

Blushing, she thanked Ichigo, stood aside, and motioned for him to come inside. "Well," she said, shutting the door behind him, "I thought I would try something new."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I just thought it would be nice to be different."

The young man glanced around the small apartment in order to direct his attentiveness on anything other than Orihime's sexy attire. He'd been there many times, so it seemed akin to a second home for him. The place was clean and humble, and nothing appeared out of the ordinary. But then, he observed that there wasn't a solitary textbook or paper or pencil out in the open. Anytime in the past when the two completed homework together, they'd always do it in the kitchen, so that was quite odd. Still, he didn't raise any objection.

The healer offered Ichigo a seat on the couch, which he accepted. She sat beside him and studied him. In her large, grey eyes, Orihime could see that he had a lot of things on his mind. He was stressed, that much was obvious despite his attempts to hide it from her amid the indifference he expressed. The young woman was simply overly perceptive in regard to the love of her life. Witnessing the substitute in pain had been abhorrent to the girl. It affected her to the point that she herself experienced momentous discomfort emotionally, mentally and even _physically_ when he was hurt.

_"Ichigo..." _

She wanted to soothe him.

She wanted to touch him.

She _needed _to be close to him.

This precise instance allowed her to misremember the prelude. The fact he'd gone out on a date with Rangiku, the fact she cried herself to sleep, the fact she felt he might not even like her that way; none of it registered in her brain, because it didn't matter. Her burning yearn to be with him overrode everything else. Although, therein lied the issue, however: Orihime lacked the confidence to make a move - even after she'd rehearsed each step a dozen times to herself, preparing for every response or gesture he might make. When the moment of truth faced her, though, she couldn't do it.

Seduction was difficult. Pure and simple.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Orihime looked so hot - oh-so hot! - and she smelled heavenly. His hormones were raging as a result of her appearance and he hadn't a clue how much longer he'd last before his carnal desires overwhelmed him, prompting him to ravage her like a wild beast in heat. But how could he think about that? This woman was as innocent as they came. It would be wrong to take advantage of someone as sweet as the healer, wouldn't it?

And how would it seem later when he inevitably stopped hanging out with her intimately?

_'Gee, sorry, 'Hime, I just don't like you that way, but the ass was nice.'_

Yeah, not really the kind of person he wanted to be. The young man wasn't a heartbreaker ... at least, not a **deliberate **heartbreaker.

Ichigo felt Orihime's eyes on him the entire time, too, whilst he sat in silence and he immediately realized she was studying him. He could only pray he'd done a great job of masking his confliction from the girl, because he didn't want her to worry.

"Ichigo," the healer softly whispered in his ear, breaking the silence. The tone of her voice sent shivers down his spine given their near proximity to one another.

The teenage boy quickly turned his head to the left to look at her. He saw _that _look, the look that told him she sought affection.

Despite his not viewing the girl as a lover, Ichigo couldn't say no. Well, his **hormones** couldn't say no.

Similar to how many good man would, he kissed her, but not like how he normally did. It wasn't subtle or soft. No, it was lust-filled and hungry.

The teenage girl let out a small gasp as she felt her body burn in the midst of the young man's passion.

It felt so good to be desired.

In uncontrolled fury, Ichigo reached for her top and ripped it off. Her look, her taste ... she was irresistable. He couldn't say what had come over him at this moment, but he recognized that stopping was practically impossible.

Pullling his lips away from her, his hands grabbed hold of her waist, and then he told her in a commanding tone, "You're mine, 'Hime."

The substitute soul reaper pulled her into his lap, forcing her to straddle him (not that she minded, of course), and then began feasting on her neck. The girl reacted by encircling her arms around his neck, while her fingers commenced running through his soft, spiky hair. She moaned as the pleasure increased, hoping it wouldn't stop anytime soon.

Ichigo could feel Orihime's subtle movements in his lap, and he could feel her concealed core growing warmer by the second over his clothed member. Knowing the healer actually harbored the ability to experience sexual desire made him feel better about losing control.

The young man abandoned her neck once he got his fill, moving slightly south toward her breasts. Licking his lips, he took one of her large breasts into his mouth and sucked, enjoying the sweet sigh of Orihime. His tongue toyed with her nipple, licking the tip of her hardened pink pearl furiously, boosting her need to have him.

"Ichigo...," the teenage girl cried out, grinding her hips wantonly into him, her nails beginning to pierce the skin of his neck.

_Score one for his ego_.

"I want ... I want...," the healer tried to talk, but her body was so overwhelmed with the various sensations, she couldn't speak.

Ichigo knew he had her, however, he wanted to warm her up a little more before he took her. After all, he loved pleasing his partners to the fullest.

Switching to the other breast, he repeated the process until she'd had enough. It was at that point he kissed her once more. While doing that, he raised her slightly so he could slip his fingers beneath her skirt, move her red panties to the side, and slide two fingers into her hot, wet core.

The healer groaned into the kiss, shaking, buckling, as the substitute soul reaper asserted himself with her core. Both his index and middle finger inside of her, Ichigo went about two-thirds of the way, then did a come hither motion. When he did that, he came into contact with some skin that felt like a soft, spongy walnut. Recognizing that he found her g-spot, the substitute soul reaper applied light pressure, making Orihime scream.

Her walls hastily closing in around his fingers like a vice, Orihime desperately kissed him with all her might.

She was a mess.

A **good** mess.

A couple of more motions with his fingers and the girl utterly exploded, her body clinging to the boy's for dear life. She'd never felt so good, so ... _alive_.

So _this _was what it was like to be a woman. Maybe, just maybe being a woman wasn't so bad.

Once her body reached post-orgasmic state, Ichigo heard her say to him the last thing he needed to hear:

"Ichigo ... I love you."

There it was. His worst nightmare. Why? Why him?

This was what he worst feared - leading her on. How could he be so cruel?

There he was, with the sweetest girl in his class - and perhaps his life - ready to give herself to him wholly out of love, and yet, he couldn't return her affection. Just what kind of man was he?

A disgraceful one from what he could tell.

He needed to leave before he did anymore damage.

Without saying a word, the substitute soul reaper lifted Orihime and set her down on the couch. He observed her raise her brow at him in confusion, but he wouldn't acknowledge it. His only focus was getting away from her. This was his mistake, and he hated himself for letting things with the healer get this far.

He started marching toward the door. When he got there, he simply uttered, "'Hime, I'm really sorry. I can't do this anymore. You deserve better."

_"No, he can't do this to me. After this, after how close we just were..." _

"Goodbye," he said, opening and closing the door.

And just like that, Orihime and Ichigo were no more.

**Author's Notes: Thank you to everyone who has shown support for this story. It's far from over, so enjoy the ride. **

**Good fortune to all of you. Peace. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of the characters associated with the franchise. **

**Chapter four is here. I hope you all enjoy it. **

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

"Ichigo~!" Rangiku screamed, as Ichigo pounded into her core with the speed and force of a runaway train. The blonde lieutenant was approaching her _twentieth_ orgasm of the night and she recognized that she barely hung on to her consciousness by a small thread.

Ichigo hadn't said anything to her before this all had transpired; he simply tackled her, made out with her, and then, ripped her clothes off. He proceeded to flip her over so that her bottom was facing him, allowing him a wonderful view before he asserted himself with her womanhood yet again. The teenager loved taking her from behind; it was his personal fetish.

With his hands on her hips, Ichigo smacked the lieutenant's derriere, as he experienced the familiar tingle in his loins that he was about to release himself inside of her.

The buxom blonde moaned, biting her lip, "Harder, Ichigo! Harder!"

He did as she requested, smacking her backside once more, giving her the hardest, most punishing thrusts he had, sending both of them over the edge in a matter of minutes.

Once their orgasms had subsided, Rangiku leaned over on the floor, panting heavily; perspiration leaking from every pore of her body. The substitute soul reaper pulled his member from her core and watched as his semen leaked out of her. Strangely, it was yet another turn-on for him.

The entire week had been like this following when Ichigo had severed ties with the lovely Orihime - fucking Rangiku. He'd kept Rangiku in the dark about the encounter he had with the healer, as she no doubt would've given him the third degree had he said anything. Honestly, the young man, being at a standstill, simply hadn't known what to do. In his young mind, he seemed to believe that by losing himself in sex, he'd forget about his imaginative, naïve friend. He hadn't at this point, obviously, but he might as well keep going until he wore himself out. He got pleasure from his ex-girlfriend, so it was only a matter of time before the _other girl _slipped his mind, right?

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Orihime Inoue hadn't moved from where **"it" **happened. The **"it" **being when she and Ichigo shared _that _moment...

... Red eyes.

Stuffy nose.

Dried tears.

Delirious and clearly not herself, the young woman held **his** hooded top close to her body, as it seemed it was her sole sense of warmth from the chill her heart continuously endured over the past week.

_"Rain, rain, go away~! Ichigo, come back to me~!" _

On the off-chance she'd actually been able to sleep, the healer had nightmares of the same caliber: Ichigo rejecting her. Of course, the teen boy was a lot more harsh in fantasy, though. Hell, in one of them, he told her to "go die," as she was _annoying_.

... She couldn't face him. Not yet. Orihime realized that Tatsuki would worry, and if she truly contemplated on the issue, the teen girl knew her best friend would be paying her a visit sooner or later. That she was dreading. She loved the martial artist to death, but she didn't want **anyone** to observe her like this. Her only hope was that her classmate would understand.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

The following day the substitute soul reaper returned to school after missing the past week to unleash his abundance of seeds. Unfortunately, although the sex with the blonde lieutenant was off-the-charts - and plentiful to boot - the teen boy couldn't shake the thought of his friend.

Her disappointment.

Her kisses.

Her smile.

Her laughter.

Her soft presence.

The way she looked _that _night.

The feeling of letting her down pissed him off. He may not have loved the healer romantically, but she was incredibly important to him ... probably more than he'd like to admit. He was somehow attempting to be optimistic that Orihime had gotten over what occurred between them and that somehow she possessed the ability in her heart to forgive him. That was proving to be hard, however. With the half-ass apology he gave her _that _night, the young man couldn't blame her if she, in fact, hated his guts. But, before coming to school today he resolved in his mind that, no matter how she felt, so long as she was safe and happy - _eventually_ - he would be okay with whatever her feelings toward him were. And, of course, he'd protect her with his life without a second thought - even if she pleaded with him not to.

When he arrived to his classroom, he gulped, gathering himself quickly and sliding the door open. Right in his sight, he experienced an icy-hot glare directed at him.

Tatsuki Arisawa, Orihime's best friend, was a fright to meet. Gritting her teeth, she growled at Ichigo, not burdening herself to hide her hatred toward him.

_"Just what I need - Tatsuki throwing a bitch-fit." _

"Ichigo Kurosaki, why did you hurt Orihime?!" the petite, dark-haired martial artist bellowed, shooting daggers at him through her eyes.

With a dumb, absent-minded look on his face, Ichigo swallowed what seemed to be a large lump in his throat. He needed to conjure up a believable excuse and quick, or he'd be kissing the pavement. He scanned the room, hoping Rukia had been present today to cover for him - as she was always great with escaping hairy situations that required manipulation and exquisite wordplay - but, alas, she wasn't, much to his chagrin.

_"Damn it, when I need that midget, she's nowhere to be fuckin' found. Yet, when I want her to leave me alone, she's everywhere." _

The substitute soul reaper took his seat, choosing to ignore his angry classmate outright.

Not a wise idea.

Stomping with authority en route to the soul reaper, Tatsuki hissed. As soon as she reached him, the girl slammed both of her hands atop Ichigo's desk, making him flinch.

"Why did you hurt Orihime?!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" he questioned, attempting to feign ignorance.

"You know what the hell I'm talking about, so stop playing stupid!"

"Look, I just don't know what you're talking about. I haven't seen or heard from her, so I don't know what it is you want me to say."

Raising her right eyebrow upon the teenage boy's response, Tatsuki grabbed him by the collar of his sweater. "Listen here, Ichigo, I'm losing my patience for your bullshit. You'd better tell me right now, or I promise you that I'll kick your ass into the stratosphere. You know I'll do it, so don't test me."

No doubt she would, but Ichigo wasn't going to budge.

"I did nothing to Orihime."

That did it.

Without warning, Tatsuki slugged Ichigo square in the jaw, sending him reeling back until he hit the floor amid authority. The back of his head and the chair bouncing off the ground, everyone in the class gasped but remained still. No one dared interrupt the martial artist on the occasion she was like this, for fear that they, too, would be subjected to the ensuing massacre they all realized would be on display in mere moments.

"You bastard!" she screamed, immediately straddling the young man. "Tell me! Why did you hurt Orihime? What's she ever done to you, you damn jerk?!" The girl punched him again, this time landing a direct hit right between his brown eyes. When the substitute soul reaper wouldn't answer, Tatsuki went mad, punching him repeatedly and shouting in a blind rage as she did it.

The young man recognized that he very easily could've blocked Tatsuki's punches had he been prompted to but, seeing as he had done the unthinkable and led Orihime on, deep down, he felt he deserved the beating. So, in essence, he took it like a man.

Only when the girl got conceivably tired did their classmates intervene amidst the tussle, seperating the two from one another. Her breath ragged, the martial artist uttered, "You're such a ... coward, Ichigo..."

Her words stung him. She was right; he was a coward. A pathetic, weltering, good-for-nothing coward.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Rangiku spent the day shopping for new clothes. Ichigo had requested that she dressed and acted like a wanton slut for their activities later tonight. The thought of what he would do to her got her dripping wet. It was a wonderful thing she'd decided to wear sweatpants or else her juices would surely be leaking down her long legs - and the last thing she needed was for the public to witness that!

Of course, reverting back to perspective, the blonde lieutenant comprehended that their escapades needed to cease soon, as she felt herself becoming more and more addicted to the sex with the substitute soul reaper. Not to mention, the most salient truth that Orihime, her surrogate sister, laid claim to the very man - who happened to be her sexual Adonis - a long time ago.

Fucking the teenage boy was just dirty pool. Rangiku knew that. And yet, her body yearned for him to fill her. It wasn't as if she loved him - that much she was positive of. But then why was he so damn irresistable to her? It was just sex! It made no sense.

The lieutenant of squad ten had a lengthy number of sexual partners throughout her life - some of them she remembered, some of them she didn't. A privileged few had given her pleasure, but not like Ichigo. Ever since they first hooked up, the blonde hadn't even considered getting together with anyone else. There was something special about the young substitute soul reaper that she couldn't quite place her finger on. That alone intrigued her to the point she had to figure it out.

Needless to say, she still hadn't concluded what that _something _was.

Opting to discard the matter for now, Lieutenant Matsumoto walked in her home; her bags in tow, shutting the door behind her. She took the bags to her bedroom and put everything away - except for the outfit she planned to wear for Ichigo upon his arrival. The female soul reaper then decided that a bath would be in order, so she speedily stripped and drew some bath water and sighed. Although shopping was one of her favorite things to indulge in, it was also exhausting.

What could she say - unless she was battling a hollow or having sex, the lieutenant was usually as lazy as a snail. With her beauty, she never was genuinely required to exert herself unnecessarily.

Suddenly, there was a knock on her door, disrupting her routine.

_"I wasn't expecting him this early?" _she thought to herself, gazing at the clock. It was only five minutes after five in the afternoon and she wasn't anticipating Ichigo's arrival until nine. _"But now's a good a time as any. Come and get me, Ichi'."_

She'd been horny the entire day, so it was a definite _relief _to her that he was early. With a spring to her step, Rangiku couldn't get to the door fast enough. Her heartbeat increasing, her hormones raging, she opened the door, chirping to the visitor, "Ichigo, I've missed you~!"

"Wrong person, bitch."

Lieutenant Matsumoto was stunned to say the least.

**Author's Note: So here's chapter four for you all. I do hope you've enjoyed it and I'll do my best to get chapter five out as fast as possible. Also, I'd like to give a thank you to everyone who has shown this story support and to those who have even decided to read and follow along in the clouds; I'm appreciative of it and it's humbling. **

**Peace and good fortune to each of you. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of the characters affiliated with the franchise. **

**Well, here's chapter five ... Enjoy it. **

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

"What's the meaning of this?" Rangiku questioned, her heart throbbing. The fact she was naked as the day she was born didn't seem to matter at the moment.

"You know why I'm here, you damn slut."

That was all Rangiku heard before her visitor threw a punch. Fortunately, the blonde lieutenant had barely been able to dodge before it connected. Had the right hook hit its mark, Lieutenant Matsumoto was certain it would've done major damage. Now a step away from her assailant, the buxom blonde was prepared for another attack.

"Tatsuki, I don't understand why you're doing this," the female soul reaper tried to reason with the irate martial artist.

"Shut the fuck up and fight," the dark-haired teen bellowed, thrusting her right leg up for a roundhouse kick to Rangiku's temple.

Instead of dodging, Rangiku simply captured Tatsuki's leg and pushed her back, causing the young woman to nearly lose her balance.

"I don't want to fight you, Tatsuki. Whatever it is I supposedly did, we could talk this out. Please, stop this before you're seriously hurt."

Not listening to rationale, the Arisawa woman rushed Lieutenant Matsumoto, throwing punches and kicks at every point of the soul reaper's body, hoping to land a crushing strike. To her utter shock, the woman before her appeared to expect her every move, blocking each and every attempt she made, which further frustrated the teen girl.

"What's wrong, bitch? Are you scared? You know how to be a skank and fuck other people's partners, yet you won't fight."

"Excuse m-"

"Bitch, you were expecting Ichigo. Look at you, you're naked - and you look hideous, by the way, with those saggy, enhanced _balloons_ - and you're parading around like a prostitute. You're nothing but a lowly tramp who I never should've trusted."

On the one hand, the lieutenant was shocked. On the other, she felt Tatsuki had no right to question who she slept with. "First of all, I'm not a tramp or a bitch. Second, who I sleep with is none of your concern. Third, you're just jealous you're as flat as an ironing board. And fourth, how did you find out about us?" She figured the cat was already out of the bag, so she might as well not burden herself with playing ignorant.

"Me, jealous of a floozy? Get real."

"It must hurt to look like a man?" she joked, deciding to infuriate the teen for calling her out on her _perceived_ promiscuity.

"At least I don't use my body to get attention unlike you, you over-the-hill, plastic Barbie doll."

"Because you don't have a body to flaunt," Rangiku chuckled, absolutely feeling delighted to see the martial artist turn red. "Now, why don't we stop this grade-school-bickering and you could tell me how you found out about Ichigo and I?"

"Ah, yes. Well, last week I happened to be walking along the street on my way home, practicing my punches and, for whatever reason, I gazed over to the left. Lo and behold, I saw your ugly ass giggling it up with Ichigo at Benihana's. I couldn't believe it. And all the while I thought you were Orihime's friend. ... I wanted to march right in there and beat the shit out of both of you, but I thought better of it and instead chose to let Orihime know about two scumbags she trusted. You two were so despicable, getting all cozy. It made me sick. How the hell could you sit there rooting for her to get with Ichigo when all this time you were getting your rocks off being his washed up cum dump? It must feel really good to be a backstabbing little twit, doesn't it?"

_"So she knows? Jeez, this is bad, this is bad. How am I ever going to explain all of this to Orihime? What to do? What to do?"_

The martial artist went for another strike, disrupting Lieutenant Matsumoto's thoughts. Having withstood Tatsuki's numerous scathing remarks, the blonde woman had simply had enough. Acting quickly, the soul reaper enclosed the fiery martial artist's fist with her own, and then, hastily yanking the girl's arm behind her, she held the teen girl in place. The dark-haired teen tried to retaliate, but Rangiku wasn't accepting any of that. Opting to put her down, the soul reaper delivered a chop to the back of the human's neck, knocking her out cold. When the human awakened from her slumber, she'd hoped the two of them could manage to work out their differences.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Ichigo felt terrible. Physically, the pain was minimal compared to the mental and emotional turmoil he experienced. He envisioned Orihime crying her eyes out, wondering, wishing, that what he'd said was merely a bad dream.

He'd stopped at the mall after school to search for the perfect gift to give to Orihime in the hopes that it would somehow ease her pain. The substitute soul reaper asked all sorts of people for their opinions. Granted, everyone he met either had a sly remark about his face - seeing as it was bruised and swollen to go along with a broken nose - or they boldly refused to assist him. Refusing to give up, however, he eventually came upon a jewelry store. He'd looked at many of the varying pieces, but none of them seemed to fit what he felt the healer would want. That was until he spotted a bracelet with sapphires and diamonds assorted and the word 'forever' engraved on the inside.

He figured it was perfect and would let the girl know just how much she truly meant to him.

Now, he sat outside of her apartment, gulping.

_"Here goes nothing." _

The substitute soul reaper knocked on the door three times and waited patiently for his burnt-orange-haired classmate to answer. It didn't take long before the door opened, but what he came to meet, he surely wished he hadn't: Orihime's eyes were puffy and she'd given the appearance that she hadn't eaten a crumb of food in days. To put it bluntly, the girl looked ghastly by all accounts (not that he'd openly admit it to her, though).

The young man felt yet another ping to his heart.

"O-Orihime, hi..."

The young woman's heart leaped for joy; her love was here. It didn't even matter that his face was disfigured, as she could and would heal his injuries in an instant. After all, the man she adored was a handsome, valiant champion. She took pride in that truth. "Ichigo, please, come inside."

"I need to give you two things. Close your eyes, 'Hime," he commanded to which she complied.

Ichigo opened the box containing the bracelet he'd purchased for her and carefully placed the jewelry around her thin wrist. Once he secured it, the substitute then proceeded to pull Orihime close to him and gave her a passionate kiss. While shocked, the girl definitely hadn't wanted Ichigo to believe his gesture wasn't welcome, because it sure had been. **More than welcome**, mind you.

Her tongue reached for his and the young man obliged her silent request, relishing the sweet, soft moans she bequeathed him.

It felt so right. Why? He hadn't a clue.

The duo stayed joined for the next ten minutes, simply kissing, before the teen boy retreated from her due to requiring oxygen.

"Wow...," the girl sighed, trying to gather her bearings; a pleasurable burning sensation gracing her lips from the experience, "that was ... incredible..."

Ichigo agreed. He then watched her raise her left wrist and focus her beautiful grey eyes on the bracelet.

"It's so beautiful. But, I'm sure it must have cost you a lot of money and I know I'm not worth all of this."

"Don't say that, 'Hime. You're precious to me and I know it ain't the best, nor is it anything close to what you deserve, but I wanted you to know how much you mean to me. So, please, take this, as it was all I could afford. I promise that someday I'll get you something better," he swore.

A tear eluded Orihime's right eye, "You didn't have to do this. Really, it's just ... it's just..."

Ichigo didn't allow her to finish. He kissed her again, lifting the girl and carrying her inside of her apartment and closing the door.

**Author's Note: There you have it, chapter five. Thank you to everyone who's shown support for this story up until this point, and I hope you all stick around for the long haul; we have a long way to go to the finish line. **

**Good fortune to all of you. Peace. **


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of the characters associated with the franchise.

Chapter six is here and ready for your reading pleasure. Enjoy it, my readers.

:

:

:

:

Orihime Inoue was in a state of perpetual bliss. Ichigo's lips, they felt so good.

So, so, good.

The passion he kissed her with, the heat she felt radiating from his lean, muscular body; she didn't believe she'd ever experience this again.

"Ichigo...," she moaned when they parted, hoping this wouldn't stop. Any inkling of stopping him - due to the fact she wasn't what she would deem "beautiful" currently - was thrown out of the window the instant she gazed into his chocolate-brown eyes.

The hunger.

The need.

The want.

This boy would be the proverbial death of her.

With his body atop hers, Orihime felt his hands seize her wrists as he devoured her. In a flash, his lips assaulted her neck, sucking at a point where she was the most susceptible to pleasure.

The substitute soul reaper hadn't understood what had come over him at this particular juncture. In truth, he'd merely made his presence known to offer a genuine mea culpa for being an insensitive jack-ass. Nowhere was uninhibited lust on the menu. Of course, that was a moot point (if he'd actually possessed the wherewithal to cease and contemplate everything.)

The burnt-orange-haired teen groaned, experiencing electric charges coursing through her body, as she subconsciously bucked her hips into her love's body. She felt so helpless, yet so … euphoric.

The substitute soul reaper unzipped the hoodie he gave her in a flash, using his teeth. He was shocked to find that the healer only had on a white brassiere underneath the bright-yellow garment. Licking his lips, he dove headfirst into the valley of Orihime's bosom, growling and chuckling whilst his teeth gnawed at the obstruction, ripping it in two.

"Whaa~! Ichigo, my bra~!"

He smirked. "I'll buy you a new one. Right now, though, I want to apologize - so don't try to stop me."

"But ... But, Ichigo, we can't. I can't...," the girl reasoned, her eyes trailing off to one side as she couldn't bear to peek at him, as she recognized she would give in if she did.

Orihime was uncertain, as she understandably didn't want to feel like a cheap slut or a rag doll. A part of her believed that the only reason he was with her now was either because Rangiku dumped him, or he simply felt guilty; he didn't really desire her. Hell, for all she knew, he could be using her due to convenience. She might appear naive, but the young healer wasn't oblivious to the ways men view women.

On the flip side, however, she couldn't deny that she thoroughly enjoyed the attention presently. But, although she sensed that Ichigo was truly contrite in regards to his actions a week ago, her emotions were still in tatters.

"I got this, 'Hime. Just trust me, we're good." He promised her.

Those words were all the reassurance she needed ... At least, at the moment.

Ichigo accepted her erect pink nipple into his mouth, licking slowly across the tip to gauge the girl's reaction. She gasped, signaling that everything was okay. Feeling brazen, the boy gingerly bit the nub, making her cringe. He did it again, with the same result. He licked her nipple again before he started to suck on the bud. He would go on to repeat the process until he felt the need to switch to her opposite breast, where he did the exact same thing. When he finished, Orihime was left squirming, her body pleading with him to take her.

The substitute soul reaper cackled prior to kissing the beautiful girl's chest, relishing the continuous sounds of satisfaction emitting from her. Her belly, flat and enticing; he had to kiss and nibble ... he did it with gusto - even going so far as to slide his tongue into her umbilicus. This action caused the healer to clutch his body tight, her fingernails digging into his shoulder blades, with her legs pushing into his lower back.

His mouth descended moments later, his teeth speedily undoing the drawstring to her navy-blue sweatpants. The instant the knots were loosened, Ichigo removed her bottoms with two strong tugs. He cackled at the sight of a wet spot in the middle of her pink, strawberry-print panties. The smell emanating from her core taunted him, called out for him. His jeans suddenly endured an uncomfortable tightness.

He wanted her. Bad.

It didn't matter that she had been crying her eyes out all week. It didn't matter that she hadn't looked her best. It didn't even matter that - _that_ night notwithstanding - he had never viewed her in a romantic sense. Slowly but surely, Orihime began to tempt him in a huge way. To be fair, it wasn't in the ballpark of Rangiku - not even close! - but it was enough where it made him think about her more than he normally would have in the past. That had to count for something, right?

Orihime blushed as she peered down at him, observing the boy she loved studying her.

She felt ... exposed.

She felt ... vulnerable.

When she saw him lick his lips with a look of insatiable hunger on his face, she felt ... aroused, yearned for.

That made her feel good.

"Lift your legs up, 'Hime," he commanded her with an edge. The healer did just as she was asked, her mind and body on cloud nine. "You look so beautiful and you smell so good... ... I can't wait to taste you."

Just his voice, his tone, made her gush. Orihime's core pulsated at his words. Her heart throbbed, desiring for him to do precisely what he stated. This man had such power over her.

"I've made you wait long enough. Here I come, 'Hime."

His face at her special place, Ichigo squeezed her juicy lips between his left middle finger and thumb to tease her. He would do this until she whined and pouted cutely, which then prompted him to utilize his teeth to discard her underwear. The two exchanged a look, and from there, it was on. Ichigo gently kissed her plump, pink vaginal lips. Orihime emitted a small gasp, arching her back, which caused the boy to grin. Once he was finished teasing her, the substitute soul reaper spread her lips apart, thrusting his tongue inside of the healer.

"Ichigo…," she cried out, biting her bottom lip. Initially, the sensation was a tad icky for the girl, but she quickly adjusted to it. "Please, d-don't stop ... Oh, yes, y-y-your tongue, it f-feels s-so good inside me!"

The young healer's cries were music to the teen boy's ears. Confidence undoubtedly flooded his entire system now - he felt bolder than ever. Removing his tongue from inside of her, he replaced it with two of his fingers, seeking her g-spot, remembering the reaction he'd gotten _that _night. Whilst doing that, his tongue snaked through her wet folds, seeking her clitoris. Almost as if it had been synchronized, Ichigo's tongue found its mark just as his digits located her inner pleasure point. Not wasting time, his pink organ lapped at the small, pink nub, licking in circles. Occasionally, he would stop to suck on it, causing Orihime to screech. Meanwhile, his fingers did the 'come hither' motion the same way it had the last time the duo were in this position. His classmate's fingers grabbed at his orange locks, her grip tight as the pleasure from within hastily overwhelmed her.

Ichigo recognized that with his technique - combined with Orihime's obvious inexperience - the girl would reach her orgasm pretty fast.

"I know you want to cum for me, don't you, 'Hime?" he teased, "Go ahead, then."

Speechless, Orihime arched her back, moaning, experiencing her entire body being reduced to jelly; her vision hastily starting to become white. She felt _that _feeling again…

…This felt even better than before. Like, seriously, euphoria similar to this should be forbidden.

"'Hime, I could taste you all day ... Damn, you're so fuckin' good...," Ichigo told her in a low, husky tone. The girl in question tingled as he spoke.

"I-Ichigo, I'm … I'm g-going to … going to…"

"I know, Princess, I know. There's nothing to be ashamed of," said the substitute soul reaper calmly.

"Ah~! I'm coming, Ichigo! You're the best! Oh, yes~!" screamed the healer, holding onto him for dear life as she endured the biggest, most pleasure-filled orgasm she'd ever experienced. Her body had frozen as a result and her core ended up squirting hot juices all over his face, which would have embarrassed her had she been in the right frame of mind.

Good thing she wasn't.

The teenage boy was glad he could make her feel good. He'd acted like a pussy, so he needed to make amends. It might not have amounted to much, but maybe, just maybe, it was a step in the right direction. That had to count for something, right?

He'd waited for her to come down from her high before he ascended to her lips and immediately kissed her.

"You tasted so good, 'Hime."

Blushing, she thanked him. "T-Thank you, Ichigo."

"Let's go get cleaned up, shall we?" the boy suggested, lifting the girl over his shoulder and directing them both toward the bathroom.

"Ichigo, w-wait~!" she loudly protested, still feeling self-conscious about her body in spite of what they'd just done. To her dismay, the boy didn't listen. Instead, he merely chuckled, smacking her bottom and telling how beautiful and dorky she was. Despite the awkwardness of the moment, Orihime blushed yet again. This man really knew how to push all of the right buttons in her system.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

An hour later, Orihime and Ichigo emerged from the bathroom fully clothed. The former felt as warm as can be, a smile wider than the ocean on her face. She gave the boy a quick peck on the lips.

God, he was so handsome.

"Do you really have to go? It's starting to get dark and I wouldn't want any aliens abducting you." Her voice was full of concern, Ichigo couldn't help but lightly cackle.

"I doubt they'd want me, I'd be too much hell for them. It's you they'd crave, with your beautiful smile and this body of yours," he said, pulling her to him and kissing her neck, which caused her to moan.

"Ichigo…"

"Just remember our agreement: Bring your ass to school tomorrow. Really, it isn't the same without you."

"I'll be there. And, Ichigo: Thank you. Thank you so much. I'm glad you came to see me."

"It's no problem. I was the jack-ass, remember?"

The two of them shared a small laugh before they parted. Just as the substitute soul reaper was about to open the door, he felt the healer's arms around his waist.

"'Hime?"

Orihime hugged her soon-to-be-boyfriend from behind with all of the strength and love she harbored for him. "I hope you come over and see me again soon. Be safe getting home."

"I will. I promise."

The substitute soul reaper turned the knob and opened the door. However, there was one more thing the healer forgot.

"Um, Ichigo?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you stay for a few more minutes? I really would like to heal you."

Ichigo hadn't even recalled how fucked up his face was, but that didn't faze him. "This isn't a big deal. Don't worry about it."

"Please," she begged, putting on her best face. "I promise I'll be quick."

"Sure," he smirked.

**Author's Note: There it is, chapter six. I am already preparing chapter seven so that should be out within the next three days (unless there's a hitch!). I thank everyone for their support. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of the characters/events associated with the franchise.**

**Here's chapter seven for all of my readers. **

:

:

:

:

Rangiku walked back to her home on this breezy night. She could've easily utilized the flash step, however, she wished for time on the outside to think. She'd just dropped Tatsuki off at her house, believing that it was for the best that they took a few days from each other and worked it out at that time. Of course, the lieutenant recognized that she would also need to speak to Orihime, if for no other reason than to apologize for fucking her friend's crush.

The thing was, though, deep down, when Lieutenant Matsumoto contemplated on the matter more and more, she thought, _"Why the hell should **I** apologize? Yeah, I've known for what seems like forever that Orihime loved Ichigo, but what about **my** pleasure? If we're being technical, __**I **__claimed him first. __**I**__ was his first girlfriend, after all - just like he was __**my **__first true boyfriend. Ichigo wasn't forced to ask me out. In actuality, __**I**__ was the one who asked him out. ... He was inexperienced but sexy all the same. I needed a challenge and there he was. At the time, I hadn't thought of Orihime at all, though, I should have. But, a girl's just trying to have fun, and Ichigo definitely gave me that - and still does! And it's not like I'm in love with him, anyway, so whenever the two of them decide to become an item, I'll back off. Until then, I'm going to enjoy the pleasure." _

If only she could genuinely force herself to believe that...

… Rangiku, admittedly, possessed a highly selfish, hedonistic side to her persona, which she embraced wholeheartedly - much to her captain's dismay, mind you - and wasn't going to offer anyone any explanations for it. She was who she was. Either someone liked her or they didn't. It made her no difference.

… Continuing her walk in the park, she was surrounded by the sound of the light wind hitting the trees. Her mind, totally elsewhere, hadn't processed the likelihood of someone creeping up on her from behind until a strong hand grabbed her bottom.

_"Only one person would so openly greet me like that."_

"What's your obsession with my booty, Ichi'?" the blonde lightly bantered, wiggling her bum in order to tease him.

"Gee, I don't know, it's just so damn large, I can't resist, I guess," he smirked.

"Damn right you can't resist this ass," she giggled.

"Don't act like you don't enjoy it, too, Ran'," he countered, kissing her neck. "You know you like when I smack and grab what's mine."

"Who said it was **yours**? You're not good enough to make claims like that."

"Says the woman who screamed so loud she could've woken up the neighborhood. 'Oh, Ichigo, don't stop! You're hitting me so deep, so deep! Unh~! Spank me! Wreck me! Break me! This pussy is yours~!'"

The blonde reddened at that. "Well, I was faking it, sweetie. Us gals tend to do that to stroke men's egos, because we all know how feminine you all are when it comes to those."

The substitute soul reaper laughed, "So that's why you soaked the bed and had to change the sheets every night … Explains a lot."

Game, set, and match to Ichigo.

"You're a dick."

"A 'dick' you enjoy, Ran'."

That was what she admired about Ichigo the most - the ability to make her forget all of the bullshit going on around her. With him, the blonde could just be herself, without worrying about duty or who she'd offend. A quality like that, in her mind, was invaluable.

"Don't get cocky. You're still a kid. A sexy, handsome kid, but a _kid_, nonetheless."

"I guess that makes you a pedophile for screwing me, huh?"

"Why you little -" Rangiku couldn't finish her retort, as Ichigo's fingers began untying her shihakusho. The chilly air surrounding them, as well as the anticipation of what was coming, caused shivers to run up and down her spine.

Once the blonde's shihakusho was down to her ankles, the substitute soul reaper commanded her to step out of it and promptly guided her to the nearby bench. He then instructed her to face him for a moment so he could take in her appearance. "Mint-green looks good on you, kitten," commented the teenage boy, licking his lips as he took note of her hardening nipples that threatened to burst out of her brassiere. Once he'd gotten his fill, he motioned for her to turn around, making a circle with his right index finger.

Wanting to sexually aggravate him, Rangiku knelt down on to the bench, and then, making sure she had his undivided attention, she began to thrust her luscious bottom outward. She shook her bottom rapidly knowing that Ichigo was always aroused when she jiggled her backside. With molten desire clearly in her cornflower eyes, she turned her head and made eye contact with the boy. Once she had his attention, she did a 'come hither' motion and licked her lips. "You want this ass, don't you, Ichi'?"

He nodded.

A smile on the strawberry-blonde's face, she shook her head. "Well, I don't think you can handle it, so for your own good, maybe I should only allow you to look." Watching his subsequent reaction of shock and bewilderment was so delicious to the female soul reaper. "Yeah, you can't ... touch this, Ichi'. It's too much for a rookie like you to take care of. It's a shame, too, because I **really **wanted you to take me **so** bad ... right here ... right now..."

"Oh, really?" In a millisecond, Ichigo was on her, pulling her long, blonde locks away from where he intended to feast on his prey. "Rangiku, Rangiku. You should know better than to tease me like that. It seems like I'm gonna have to show you that this ass ..." he smacked her bottom hard, forcing her to yelp, "... belongs to me." Ichigo's fingers slipped into her panties and immediately came into contact with her womanhood. "I thought I wasn't that good. Why are you so fuckin' wet? Huh, kitten?" he taunted in a husky tone, making the lieutenant's body tingle. Lieutenant Matsumoto bit her lip and moaned when the teenager started to nibble her earlobe.

"_Now he's just not playing fair - he knows **that** spot drives me insane! Damn him! Damn him!"_

**XOXOXOXOXO**

The following day, Ichigo was running late for school. He'd overslept after going seven rounds with the blonde soul reaper (two in the park and the other five back at her place!). He cursed, as he scrambled to make the last bell. The school came into view after a few minutes and the boy ran like molasses. Just as he ran through the gate, the orange-haired boy ran smack dab into another person, causing him to hit the pavement face-first.

"Ow~!" a feminine cry came out.

"Damn it! Son of a bitch!"

Both parties weren't in too much pain, but it took them a few moments to gather their bearings.

The substitute soul reaper, being the first to his feet, quickly picked himself up off the ground and dusted a few small pebbles that clung to his khakis off prior to extending his hand to the other person, "I'm sorry. Are you okay? Here, let me help you."

"I'm alright, Ichigo, no harm done," the girl winced, rubbing her bottom.

Recognizing the voice, the substitute soul reaper greeted her with a warm smile, "'Hime, hey, it's good to see you. I just wish we would've met a little differently today."

The burnt-orange-haired girl smiled back, "I'm such a dork. It's my fault, I should have paid more attention..."

Ichigo had never noticed just how beautiful Orihime Inoue was when she smiled.

Neither of them knew what to say until the healer had broken the silence.

"I wanted to thank you … for last night," she uttered, closing the distance between the two. She didn't know what had gotten into her but, without warning, she stood on the tips of her toes and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. The same butterflies Orihime had become accustomed to the previous night, she'd experienced at this current moment.

God, it was so incredible.

"It was nothing, really," he replied, gazing deeply into her enticing pools of grey.

Truth was, the healer couldn't get her mind away from him.

The way he kissed her.

The way he took control of her body.

The way he … **licked** her … _down there_.

He told her she tasted good, like she had been a piece of delectable fruit to him.

The bell ringing suddenly disrupted her pleasurable musing.

"I guess we'd better get a move on, then, huh?"

"Yeah," he nodded. Out of nowhere, Ichigo hoisted Orihime onto his shoulders, galloping into the school. This prompted the latter to blush in spite of the wind fluffing up her mid-thigh high skirt, exposing her perfect, white panties.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

The duo arrived to class in a flash. When the teen boy slid the entrance to their classroom open, everyone gazed at them. Ichigo didn't seem to mind, although, the same couldn't be said for his companion.

"Ichigo, everyone's looking at us," she whispered to him, covering her eyes.

"Who gives a flying fuck?" he retorted, not at all intimidated or worried about what these fuckers thought of him.

"But, Ichigo, it's …"

"It's what, 'Hime?" he inquired, escorting her to her desk before letting her down gently.

Feeling their classmates eyes in their direction, the girl blushed. "It's nothing, Ichigo. Everything is peachy," she chirped, feeling uncomfortable in light of the prying eyes all around her.

Staring her dead in the eye, Ichigo said, "You're lying, 'Hime. Now, tell me what's on your mind?"

"Ichigo, you asshole! Leave Orihime alone!" someone shouted.

He knew that voice. Fuck, his day was probably going to get ruined.

"Stay out of this, Tatsuki. For once, mind your own fucking business."

The martial artist was outraged at his reply. "What did you say to me? Do you want me to kick your ass again?"

"Just shut up, Jeez. You're almost more annoying than Rukia."

"That's it! You're going down, bub!"

The dark-haired tomboy hopped out of her seat, speedily making her way over to her childhood friend.

The healer got up almost as fast to step between the two. "Tatsuki, please don't," she pleaded, not wanting her best friend and her crush to fight. "He didn't mean it and he's sorry. Right, Ichigo?"

"Like hell I am," he spat, sticking his tongue out at her.

"Step aside, Orihime. He needs to be put in his place."

Orihime shook her head. "Tatsuki, please. Everything's alright. There's nothing to worry about."

The martial artist peered in to her best friend's eyes, searching for any hint of deception or mistruth. Not detecting anything, she took a breath and simply motioned for Orihime to come closer. "Did something happen between the two of you I need to be aware of?"

When Orihime gulped but didn't respond, Tatsuki had her answer. "Lunch. Details. Be there." The dark-haired teen then returned to her seat and said nothing more.

Orihime and Ichigo both returned to their seats and waited for class to begin. Just as their sensei was about to commence the lesson, the former shifted her head around and blew Ichigo a kiss, silently mouthing to him, "Good luck."

She didn't comprehend what was coming over her to be so brazen, but whatever the feeling was, she certainly didn't desire for it to fade anytime soon.

**Author's Note: Chapter seven completed. Thank you everyone for your support. The next chapter should hit in about a week, so stay tuned.**


End file.
